


Rightful Tribute

by redscudery



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was really the swan that started it, though Janine would always afterwards assert that Sally had been planning an alfresco assault on her virtue for some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightful Tribute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautilicious/gifts).



> This fic is for nautilicious, who won it in the Sherlock Sunday Summer Serial giveaway and prompted "Clothing porn: Undergarments! Hats! Gloves! Corsets & petticoats! Maybe a Victorian striptease? Let me revel in the clothes!"

It was really the swan that started it, though Janine would always afterwards assert that Sally had been planning an alfresco assault on her virtue for some time.

 

They were really both right, of course. Sally loved the frisson of outdoor amours; more than that, however, Janine had recently purchased a new set of underthings, made of the finest lawn Sally had ever seen. I would be telling a dreadful untruth if I said that visions of Janine sprawled in the grass, her skirts rucked up and her thighs quivering, had not preoccupied Sally’s mind from the moment they set off on their walk.

Of course, Janine was not guiltless, but few people could have resisted Sally’s almost dizzying loveliness for long. Her face under her blue bonnet begged to be kissed, and if Janine did so, it was no more than any lover of women would have done.

It was only a shame that Janine had chosen to kiss Sally less than an arm’s length from a new swan’s nest; their embrace was broken by ominous hissing and the beating of wings. They ran swiftly to the summerhouse, and slammed the door in the swan’s face. Janine collapsed, laughing, to the divan, and pulled Sally down upon her.

“So, now you can show me your new bonnet more thoroughly,” Janine said, as Sally bent to kiss her.

“You can see my bonnet perfectly clearly,” Sally replied. “I am infinitely more interested in your drawers.”

“Why, Miss Donovan!” Janine exclaimed, and for a moment her ivory face was a picture of innocence. “I am quite scandalized!”

“Liar.” Sally said affectionately.

“Fair enough,” Janine said, and undid Sally’s bonnet ribbons.

They did not dare fully disrobe, but after many soft kisses on neck and face, and some nips on neck and collarbone, well under the modest scarves, Sally found herself on her knees in front of Janine. She slid one hand along Janine’s stockinged ankle. She pulled at a garter and let the stocking fall, feeling the soft skin behind her knee.

“New garters too? Extravagant creature.”

“It is but my due. Rightful tribute is important.”

“Indeed. I think I’ll pay my tribute in a slightly less material fashion, mind you.” Sally kissed Janine’s thigh just above the knee, and then continued, rucking Janine’s skirts and petticoats up as she went.

“Take your time,” Janine said, as Sally lingered on the thin skin just under the lace of her drawers.

“I will.” Sally sat back on her heels and did the same slow progression up the other leg. Janine was much less patient this time, her fingers wound in Sally’s hair and her hips rocking towards Sally’s mouth.

“Goodness,” Sally said, looking wickedly up. “These drawers are sheer. Did you really get them at Fothergale’s?”

“Sally!” Janine’s voice was high now, her hips rocking slightly.

“I wonder what’s underneath?” Sally ran her finger along the fabric, admiring the sheen of Janine’s skin through the lawn. She pressed a kiss to each thigh, and Janine wriggled under her. The split seam of the drawers parted slightly, revealing crisp black curls.

“Beautiful,” Sally said, bending as if to kiss, but then just brushing her lips across the seam. The curls quivered under her mouth, and she moved as if to draw away, but Janine’s patience was at an end. She opened her legs, and Sally, faced with the tempting prospect before her, bowed to the inevitable and kissed her mount.

Now, Sally was no novice at this, and Janine no innocent, and so the dance began and concluded to their mutual satisfaction. If Janine’s fine lawn drawers were damper when they walked back as when they started, well, Sally’s were much the same (though admittedly not so fine).

As for the swan, why, he warned at least one wandering groundskeeper away from the summerhouse, and so the encomiums that the young ladies heaped upon him forever after were not entirely undeserved.


End file.
